


Encroachment

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard's space is totally invaded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encroachment

It's morning and John wakes to a heavy weight pressing him down into the mattress.

Rodney, of course, spread out all over him.

John sighs. Rodney never leaves when he's supposed to. What's worse, Rodney is an affectionate sleeper. This time he is sprawled on John's back, bristled chin poking John's shoulder blade. Rodney's arm circled around him, a leg tucked between his legs, a hand resting firmly on his hip--John feels trapped, uncomfortable and overly warm.

He falls back to sleep anyway, with his cheek resting on Rodney's forearm and tiny hairs tickling his nose.

John wakes the second time due to Rodney's snoring. As if the crushing and overheating wasn't enough. Even better, John's arm, which is folded up under his chest, is growing numb.

John sighs loudly, but gets no response. He inches forward, trying to slither out from beneath Rodney. It almost works.

Almost.

Until Rodney grunts and wakes up enough to pull John close again.

"Rodney," John complains. He shifts and tugs his arm free. The sensation of pins and needles starts up immediately. "Ow."

Rodney makes a noise. Could be sleepy laughter, or maybe he's just clearing his throat. He paws at John's hip, and John lets himself be rolled onto his back. Hand wrapped around John's thigh, Rodney settles back in with his head on John's chest. He lets out a content sigh, as if John is the most comfortable pillow ever.

John opens his eyes but all he sees is the top of Rodney's head, hair ruffled from sleep and sex. He pats Rodney's back with an unpleasantly tingling hand but Rodney doesn't move. Much like the night before, when they had their sleepy "You should go," "Yeah, I should go," conversation.

"In a minute" Rodney had said.

Yeah, right.

Still, it's morning and there's no point in kicking Rodney out of bed now. They'll have to get up soon anyway. John's too drowsy to make a fuss. It's much easier to close his eyes and let himself drift off.

He's almost asleep when Rodney's fingers twitch and curl around his cock.

John opens one eye. He's trying to get some sleep, and now this. Although really, he likes Rodney's hands, and the things that they can do to him. Like the night before, when Rodney stroked him and then pushed his fingers inside. The thought makes John's cock thicken.

He gets another squeeze in response.

John stretches, giving a little hopeful push with his hips.

After a long moment, Rodney runs his thumb over the head of John's cock.

John waits for more.

And waits.

He nudges again with his hips, but Rodney is completely inert, breathing steadily against his chest.

John contemplates going back to sleep, but then decides if he's going to put up with Rodney invading his space, then Rodney really should put out in return. He rubs Rodney's back encouragingly. When Rodney still doesn't move, he reaches down and gives Rodney's arm a push.

Rodney chuckles against John's skin.

Bastard. John grins and pushes Rodney off, rolling both of them over so that he ends up on top. Ignoring Rodney's startled protests, he pushes his cock against Rodney and it slides nicely into the crease between his thigh and hip.

"Hey," Rodney complains. His voice is thick with sleep, but his cock is hard and pushing against John's stomach. "I was comfortable."

"And now I am." John grinds his hips.

"It's all about you, isn't it." Even so Rodney's hands go to John's ass and hold him in place. He squeezes his legs together, making a tight, warm space for John's cock.

"You started it." John thrusts, mouth open on Rodney's neck, rubbing himself against Rodney's warm, friendly body. It's clumsy and rough but still, a good mindless humping before he has to be awake and mindful is never a bad thing. He grabs onto Rodney's hips and sucks on Rodney's neck and Rodney moans and writhes. The heat builds, all that dirty friction, rubbing in all the right places and John can't hold tight enough and then an incessant buzzing starts up right next to his ear.

"Damn it--" John fumbles for the alarm.

"Turn that stupid thing off," Rodney groans, clutching John and arching up underneath him.

"I'm trying to." John finds the clock and slaps his hand down on it several times before he finds the button. The noise finally stops and Rodney is moving beneath him in a way that's making his cock very very happy. "Oh god--"

Rodney pulls him down and kisses him, morning mouth and all -- christ, the man has no sense of boundaries -- but before John can pull away a shudder runs through him and he's coming. All he can do is pant into Rodney's mouth and ride it out, cock pushed against Rodney's hot skin.

When he's done he slides off to one side, pushing the bedcovers off and groaning. Rodney grins at him, arms flung over his head, cock flushed and poking up and it's the kind of superior grin that would be annoying if John weren't so content. "You're not supposed to be here," John tells him anyway. He nips at Rodney's shoulder.

"Is that a complaint?" Rodney doesn't look any less proud.

"Just pointing out a fact." John rubs Rodney's chest, then slides his hand down between Rodney's legs to fondle his balls. They're soft and slippery with his come.

The smile fades into a look of bliss. "Um," Rodney says, spreading his legs. "That's really, really good."

John moves his hand up the shaft of Rodney's cock, getting it wet and sticky before he starts to stroke it. Right here, this is the problem--Rodney always wakes up cheerful and horny. John never would have guessed that Rodney was a morning person yet here he is, moaning happily and thrusting up into John's hand.

Rodney lifts his head to watch for a moment, then drops his head back down on the pillow with another loud moan. "Keep doing that."

John slides his hand down Rodney's cock and leaves it there. "Doing what?"

"Hey, what are you--" Rodney's voice rises. "Stop that."

"You mean keep going." John leans over to suck on a nipple. Rodney gets a little crazy, squirming and making desperate noises. John smiles against his skin before moving up Rodney's chest and biting at Rodney's jaw, teeth scraping over whiskers. Somehow his mouth ends up on Rodney's again and they're kissing.

"Please," Rodney whispers against John's lips and John starts to stroke him again, hard and steady. Rodney comes, cock pulsing in John's hand. John turns to watch it spurt out all over Rodney's stomach, drawing out the pleasure with slowing strokes until Rodney is whimpering pitifully and grabbing at his arm with a frantic, "whoa, whoa, okay, oh god--"

John kisses Rodney again and wipes his hand on Rodney's chest, then leaves it there, feeling Rodney's chest rise and fall with each breath. After a while Rodney opens his eyes, blinks, then focuses on John.

"Good morning, Rodney," John says, as if he'd just met Rodney in the mess.

With a content grin, Rodney nods at him. "Mmmm." He pulls John into a hug.

A much better response than if they had met in the mess. John nuzzles Rodney's neck and they rest quietly. John feels drowsy again, his limbs growing heavy and relaxed but now is definitely not the time for a nap. Rousing himself, he runs a finger though the fluid drying on Rodney's stomach. "You want to shower here?" he asks, a not-so-subtle hint that it's time to get a move on.

"No, I want to wander the hallway with come all over my chest, smelling like sex." He gives John a look, but he can't hide the happiness behind it and John gets that weird achy sensation in his chest.

"You would," he says, not sure what to do with the feeling and damn it, it's all Rodney's fault. "Go on." He gives Rodney a shove.

"Going." With a pat to John's shoulder, Rodney climbs out of bed. He stretches, scratches his head, and looks really good to as he pads over the bathroom. John watches until the bathroom door closes, then stretches out too, spreading his legs and arms, reclaiming his bed. He has a lot to get done this morning. Starting with a nice long run. If he leaves now, he'll still have time for his shower and some breakfast before the pre-mission briefing.

Glancing at the clock, he finds that it's late already. Although if he cuts his run short, he can still squeeze it all in.

He hears the sound of the shower turning on, and the thud of the shampoo bottle hitting the floor.

Then again, if he hurries, he can get Rodney to wash his back. With a grin he slides out of bed and heads toward the bathroom.


End file.
